


Government Hooker

by asgardiandrums



Series: Let's play how many ficlets I can write before school starts tomorrow! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lestrade is his government hooker, M/M, Mycroft is a gaga fan, Pre-Slash, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is looking at Mycroft's copy of Born This Way when he finds an interesting song, and asks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Hooker

**Author's Note:**

> I was beginning to wonder when I would get a Gaga song. With Mycroft being the British government and all, I think it fits.

"Mycroft?" Lestrade asked, picking up the CD case laying on the counter.

"Yes?" Mycroft asked, turning around to look at Lestrade.

"You're a Lady Gaga fan, right?"

"I listen to her music, I wouldn't call myself a fan, why?" Mycroft walked over to where his boyfriend was standing.

"Am I, a Government Hooker?" Lestrade asked, with the most serious face Mycroft has ever seen on him.

Mycroft burst into laughter. 

"I don't pay you, therefore you're not." Mycroft said, after he controlled his laughter.

"But I can be sex, unless you want to hold hands..." Lestrade casually said.

Mycroft stilled. "When did you learn the lyrics?"

Lestrade pulled the CD booklet out from behind his back, showing it open to the page with the lyrics to Government Hooker.

"Oh, clever!" Mycroft purred, pulling Lestrade in for a kiss. 

"Yeah, you're my hooker." Mycroft told him, once they broke for air.


End file.
